


Home for the Holidays

by delighted



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what you really want finds a way of making itself known, even if you try to ignore it.</p><p>Follow up to "A Single White Rose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eireann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eireann/gifts).



> Just a little holiday pressie for E, since I can't take her for tea and scones with oodles of cream and a side of Armory Officer.... Ahem. Uh, I mean........

Twinkly lights lined the roof of the tiny cottage, edged the door and the windows. There was a swag of pine and holly on the front gate, tied with a big plaid bow. On the front door was a wreath made up of greens, obviously collected from the woods, and adorned with various pinecones, seed pods, berries, and even fresh flowers, though of course the rosebush wasn’t blooming in the bleak of midwinter. Through the lace curtains on the windows, the light from inside the cottage sparkled, partly due to the chill outside, and partly because inside real candles were lit.

Malcolm sighed. He could see his breath, and just as it always had when he was a child, it made him giddy with delight. He hitched his pack up higher on his shoulder and walked up the path to the front door. Before he could knock, Holly had opened it and pulled him into a huge, warm hug.

“Oh, Mal,” she cried. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

He felt his pack being lifted from his shoulder, and turned to see Hayes standing there, smiling… eyes bright with genuine happiness at seeing him here.

Malcolm sighed contentedly.  _At last_ , he thought, _the three of us together, away from all the blustery business of spying and space and death and destruction... just for a short while, just...._ He smiled back, and he almost thought he saw Hayes wink.

The fire was blazing in the hearth, there was greenery on the mantle, and four stockings were hung there (the littlest one shaped like a fish). Malcolm found a warm glass being pressed into his hand, and the familiar scent of wassail flooded him with memories, both good and bad.... The smell of the Christmas goose, stuffing that he knew would have chestnuts, and just a hint of a real Christmas pudding, overwhelmed his senses. He allowed himself to be led to the sofa, pushed to sit down, and snuggled up against.

Holly kissed his cheek, then reached out a hand to Hayes, who took it, and allowed himself to be pulled down on her other side. She was smiling with such love, she bit her lip and raised her glass—“To my boys,” she said, with relief and fondness in her voice. “I am so grateful to have the both of you here with me. I just...” She faded off, and Malcolm reached across to wipe away a tear from her rosy cheek, then kissed her.

“Me too, love. Me too.”

Hayes raised his glass—locked eyes with Malcolm, and said: “To Holly.”

She pulled them against her and sighed. “I could just keep you both here....” They knew there was too much behind that thought to joke about it, so they just held her more tightly. They’d each swung an arm around Holly, and their arms were pressing slightly against each other behind her on the sofa, nothing intimate, more like a common support, camaraderie. But it was very comforting to Malcolm, and he was grateful for it.

“So, boys,” Holly shook them out of the moment, wanting, Malcolm knew, to focus on the positive, savor what time they did have. “Dinner will be ready soon, and one of you is going to have to carve the goose. How are you going to decide?”

He was pretty sure she was teasing them, reminding them of their childish behavior in days past, but Malcolm had moved past that. “Oh, I think that task should fall to JJ,” Malcolm said easily. And, ok, maybe he _would_ rather watch as Hayes skillfully carved up the bird.... He knew Hayes was a practiced hunter, and had butchered much larger creatures, while Malcolm's own butchering skills were of an admittedly different nature. Both sets of green eyes sparkled suspiciously, and Malcolm laughed easily. “Honest!” He replied, smiling.

Holly grinned proudly. “Ok, then. JJ will show you how it’s done!” And she stood, ostensibly to check on said bird.

Once she had gone, Malcolm saw that Hayes was looking at him in that amused yet fond way that he and Holly shared, head slightly tilted, hint of a smirk on those lips.... “What?” He asked slowly, uncertain of what he’d missed.

Hayes shook his head just slightly, and took a sip of his drink, as if collecting himself. “That’s the first time you’ve called me JJ,” he said slowly, meaningfully.

Malcolm huffed out a laugh at that. “Huh,” he replied, amused, and maybe just the smallest bit embarrassed. “So I did.” He might have colored just ever so slightly, and those green eyes sparkled even more brightly in response. Holly called them to the kitchen just then, and Malcolm was unsure if he was relieved or disappointed that the revelation was left hanging.

The small kitchen was even more full than usual, and the smell of traditional Christmas foods was thick in the air. They oohed and aahed dutifully over each dish, as they helped her carry things to the beautifully laid table. Hayes carved the goose with the skill Malcolm knew he possessed, but also with the easy familiarity that said he was accustomed to doing it. Both ideas, Malcolm found, were very compelling ones.

Dinner was a joyful affair, with much too much wine, much too much food, and delighted spirits all around. It ended far too soon, and Holly was ushering them both off to get ready for bed. “I know you are going to attempt some madly competitive climbing something in the morning,” she scolded. “So, you’d best sleep well!”

She’d put them in the tiny guest room on the other side of the single bathroom from her room. It faced the back of the cottage, looking out over the garden and to the woods. There were two twin beds, which she’d apologized for, to which they’d both replied they were use to much worse. Malcolm hadn’t shared a room with anyone for many years, and he might have been a tad apprehensive, but Hayes came from a much larger family, not to mention more time amongst the ranks during his time in the Army, and had brushed aside Malcolm’s hesitancy with a wave.

“We promise to behave,” Hayes called over his shoulder as they headed off to get ready for bed.

“Shouldn’t we help her clean up?” Malcolm asked.

Hayes shook his head warningly. “Oh, no,” he replied. “We should do as she orders, or we’ll regret it,” he laughed. “She’ll be busy turning the leftovers into a lovely picnic for tomorrow,” he began. “Then she’ll put everything to soak, and won’t be too far behind us, so we’d best get moving.”

Sure enough, no sooner had they climbed into their beds, than Holly came in and kissed them both on the tops of their heads as though they were children. “Sleep tight, boys,” she whispered, and closed the door softly.

“I think she’s enjoying this far too much,” Hayes mused. Malcolm laughed in agreement, and they chatted briefly before the pull of sleep tugged them under, weighted significantly with goose, pudding, and wine. They all slept soundly and cozily.

*

Malcolm awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and smiled. He turned to look towards the bed Hayes was in, and startled just slightly when he saw he was being watched. Hayes smiled with maybe too much smirk, and Malcolm raised his eyebrows as if to ask “Yes, Major?” but said nothing.

“It’s just nice to see you so relaxed,” Hayes said, somewhat wistfully.

Malcolm nodded. “Likewise,” he replied, with maybe a hint of teasing, and Hayes laughed.

Holly opened their door without knocking and brought in a tray laden with cups, saucers, and various other things.

“Hey now,” Hayes protested. “How’d you know we’d be decent?”

Holly laughed. “Like I haven’t seen it all before,” she replied dismissively.

“Well,” he said, in mock indignity, “at least we know where we stand!”

She handed a huge mug of coffee to Hayes, kissed him on the cheek, and said “Darn right, love.” Then turned to Malcolm with a wink and handed him a more civilized tea cup. He smiled fondly, and kissed her on the lips, thanking her.

“There are scones on the table, but take your time,” she said, closing the door behind her.

“What exactly does she think we might get up to that we need the door closed?” Hayes wondered jokingly.

Malcolm bit his lower lip, and didn’t reply, but he was sure his eyes were laughing.

They were, however, both of them, consummate military men, so they rose quickly and arrived at the table in fairly short order. After they’d eaten their fill of scones and eggs, Hayes noticed their stockings had been filled.

“Huh,” Holly replied. “Fancy that.”

Malcolm held back a laugh as Hayes brought the stockings over to the table. “Let’s see.... This one has a white rose, so it’s yours,” he said, handing it to Holly. “This one has a white boar, so I know that’s yours,” he smiled as he handed it to Malcolm, who blushed at the compliment, and Holly blew him a kiss. “And this one has the red dragon," he finished. "And I’m honored. Truly.” Malcolm thought he saw the glint of moisture in his green eyes.

“ _Y Ddraig Goch_ ,” Holly replied. “I thought it suited you.”

Malcolm smiled at the reference. “Oh, absolutely,” he agreed.

“Well, now that the heraldry and historic symbolism section of the morning is complete,” Holly laughed. “Open them!”

The stockings turned out to hold the obligatory oranges, nuts, chocolates, and candy canes, and tiny metal figures of their respective emblems. They each kissed a willing cheek, then each handed Holly a package.

Malcolm’s gift to her was a model of _Enterprise_. “Oh, I love it,” she said. And put it on the mantle.

Hayes’s gift was a pair of the fluffy hand knit socks Malcolm had seen her wearing so many times. He could tell there was a story there, but for some reason, it didn't feel right to ask.

*

Malcolm and Hayes headed out for their walk, and Holly had agreed to meet them at a set time with the picnic, atop their favorite hill. He wanted to go further first, though, and Hayes was certainly not going to be outdone, so they set off at a brisk pace. They fell easily into the sort of gentle banter they’d begun to establish in the days since their truce. Lightly teasing, playful but meaningful. It was almost, they’d discovered once they’d let their guard down, that they shared a secret language. One perhaps linked thru Holly, but also just something that was there, beneath it all, intrinsic to both their natures. Holly had been right when she’d said they had a lot in common, and she hadn’t just meant coming from military families. True, they both had issues with their fathers, and mothers they felt were too subservient. But while Hayes had gone the more direct and above-board route of West Point, MACO, and Malcolm had taken a slightly more circuitous route of MI6, Section 31… there was a basic underlying element to both their beings that was of the same flavor. And maybe it was that, and maybe it was Holly, but once they’d let go of fighting each other, they’d really begun to get along fabulously well, and Malcolm was hugely grateful for it. He hated to let himself get too sentimental about it, but he’d always longed for the easy camaraderie he was beginning to feel he had with Hayes. It reminded him more than a little of the comfort he experienced with Holly, only without the snuggling in bed part. He stopped himself short on that thought, and pulled himself back to the moment by challenging Hayes to a race to the top. Ok, so some things never change.

By the time they made it back to the place they’d agreed on with Holly for their lunch, she had laid an elaborate picnic, and even erected a canopy so they’d have a bit of cozy shelter from the cold.

They huddled together on the blanket, and enjoyed the leftovers from dinner the night before, made into simple meat pies, and a thermos of hot mulled wine.

“Holly does the best picnics,” Hayes sighed.

Holly laughed. “Mal likes to tease me that it’s romantic and soft,” she said, leaning into her cousin, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Malcolm had the grace to blush at that.

“Well,” Hayes replied thoughtfully. “It is,” he paused to hold Malcolm’s gaze purposefully. “But that’s a good thing.” He kissed Holly’s cheek, and with his expression dared Malcolm to refute his claim.

Malcolm laughed, throwing his arms up in surrender. “I can’t possibly win against the two of you when you conspire against me.” He smiled and found he felt quite warm, despite the cold.

After lunch they ambled back to the cottage where they lazed by the fire, sipping hot toddies, nibbling on cookies, and gently teasing each other in turns. It was cozy, it was sweet, it was magical, and Malcolm didn’t want it to end.

***

Malcolm awoke with that discombobulated feeling that’s typical of awaking from a very long, very vivid dream.

 _Well, now,_ he thought. _Wasn’t that interesting._

He sat up, in the cold, still air of his cabin aboard _Enterprise_ , and thought about what the dream had meant....

*

He pressed the buzzer gently as if that would make the sound less intrusive. Hayes answered the door much more quickly than Malcolm had expected. He must not have been asleep. “Hi,” Hayes smiled somewhat bemusedly, and let Malcolm in. The by now familiar bottle of whiskey was sitting on the desk, along with one of the glasses Malcolm knew so well from Holly’s cottage. Pulling the other from his closet, Hayes filled it and handed it to Malcolm, then sat down on the bed.

“Bad dream?” He asked softly. It had been the first step they’d taken with each other, the sharing of the nightmares that haunted them both in the months following the mission in the Expanse. It had been Holly’s suggestion, and while they’d at first resisted, they’d eventually done it to appease her, but found quite quickly that it was very helpful, and so it had become a regular routine. Malcolm wondered if that hadn’t been why Hayes had already been up.

“Actually, no,” he started. “You?” He asked with some concern.

Hayes shrugged dismissively. “Nothing substantial,” he said. “So, what was it?” He asked, more interested in what had brought Malcolm out at so late an hour, though, Malcolm noted, Hayes looked pleased that he’d felt comfortable enough to do so.

“It was Christmas,” Malcolm started. “At Holly’s....” 

Hayes smiled. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he said, wistfully.

“Haven’t you?” Malcolm asked, surprised.

“Never for Christmas itself,” he replied. “New Year. But never Christmas.”

“Hmmm,” mused Malcolm.

“So... how was it?” Hayes asked, clearly interested in how Malcolm had imagined it, and perhaps grateful for the distraction from whatever it was that had him awake at this hour.

“Lovely, of course,” Malcolm began. He paused, held Hayes’s gaze. “You were there, too.”

Hayes smiled hugely at that. And, oh my, did it remind Malcolm of Holly. His heart nearly turned over.

“I bet she loved that,” Hayes said, laughing.

Malcolm smiled, laughingly. “Yeah, she did,” he said, and his heart warmed at the memory.

Hayes scooted over on his bed, and patted the empty spot to get Malcolm to come over. “Tell me all about it,” he said. And his enthusiasm was so infectious, and so like his cousin, Malcolm just couldn’t resist.


End file.
